Avrria Revel (Aka Avrria Kaline)
Introduction Avrria Revel, later known as Avrria Kaline, was the first child of Kitty Revel (Darth Nox) and her husband Adronikos. When she was about 12, she discovered that she had a strange time traveling ability, which she used purely to entertain herself. (SWTOR Era) Playing with Time (Avrria's POV) I groaned and rolled over, knowing I would get no rest. It was about 7:00 am on the morning of my 12th birthday, way too early to be awake. Not that that was bothering the other occupants of my mother's ship's crew quarters. In the bunk above me I could only hear the snores of Talos Drellik, how he was sleeping I'll never know. From the rest of the room came quarreling, Ashara Zavros and Xalek were arguing and Khem Val was trying to get my opinion on who to eat first. I wrapped the pillow round my head to muffle the shouting and rolled over again. I was just wondering if I should lauch myself an escape pod, when my mother, looking scary in her sith outfit, burst in with my father slouching in the doorway behind her, in the dark, intimadating, armour set given to him by my mother. "Ugh...thank force your here, you may be able to shut them up!" I groaned. "Don't worry, their staying here." My mother replied, confusing me, staying here?! Then where were we going? I didn't need to ask and didn't what to know. It became obvious from my memories and her face. We were going to another flippin' meeting! A Dark Council meeting, which she kept arranging to try to get me to be sith, only with privledges. The worst bit was, me and dad just sat out in the heat of Korriban, outside the Sith Academy, waiting. Normally, I would groan and complain about going, but recently, I figured out...well, lets call it a way to ''pass the time. '' As we sat in the sun, I glanced across at my father, he was dosing off at last. I smirked smugly, time to go. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a number...lets try the future...20....I let the slightly familar and uncomfatable feeling of a trance, and the following time travel wash over me..... Coruscant, 20BBY (Novelised Format) The people in a cantina in the Underworld of Coruscant weren't watching as Avrria appeared. But a few moments later, they were staring, a formally unoccupied stool near the bar now contained a dark skinned young girl with shoulder length brown hair and emerald glinting eyes. She was dressed in a tight, black, velvet tracksuit, with a pale brown headband and a jewel on her forehead, with a Electroblade on her back and a pistol on her belt. No one had seen her come in, but they heard her ask for a drink in a accent that was clearly anicent imperal. Avrria Revel didn't know where she was, but she'd heard her father say that, when in a crowded cantina, if you have a problem, the best thing to do is have a drink and think later. "Sorry miss, we don't serve lost kids." the bartender replied. Avrria growled and was about to make a reference to who her mother was and people turning up dead, when she remembered that that was Galatic History by now. "Who are you anyway, little missy?" A suspious sounding voice beside her growled. Avrria was a smart kid, she knew that, if her mother was Galatic History, using her real last name was a very bad idea. "I'm Avrria....Kaline!" She blurted out, saying the first random word in her head. "Hmm...so, where you come from, what you want here girly?" The criminal type she'd found herself in conversation with asked. Avrria's mind went blank so she answered with: "Mind your own business!" Everyone else in the room, stopped and gasped, even the music ground to a halt. Avrria was vaugely aware that she'd annoyed their sort of "gang leader", the most feared criminal of the district. She was only vaugely aware of this because the gangster had her pinned to a wall by her throat and was breathing a scent of ale and death sticks in her face. the figure, whose ugly Weequay mug hadn't been obvious in the worst lit area of the bar, hissed something in Huttese, which she didn't speak at all. Avrria twitched her hand, just to see if he'd pin her arms or something. Either he was too drunk or too stupid, and so she quickly loosened her blaster, drawing the pistol up to his head. He laughed lazily and waved one hand about. About 6 henchman burst out of the back room, 5 were brandishing blasters, the other had a stunned and half-dressed Twi'lek on his arm. The boss hissed something. Avrria took the chance while he wasn't looking, and raised her knee into the stomach of her captor. He howled and shrieked, dropping her and cursing. Avrria wondered if she'd caused even more trouble, as the bunch of rough looking beings were shooting at her. She skidded across the floor and ducked under the nearest table. Kicking at the support, she knocked the table into a approaching criminal, much to the suprise of both the criminal and the Togruta barmaid who had been wiping the table. Another gang member crept up on her, suddenly leaping forward and pinning her free hand down. Avrria slowly lifted her blaster and fired, shooting her attacker dead with a single bolt between the eyes. By this time, the boss and the henchman who'd been attacked by the table had recovered and the other man had dropped the Twi'lek. Avrria backed off cursing, knowing that she couldn't handle 6 rough pirate types alone. "Hey!" A voice snapped from a nearby table "leave the kid alone boys!" the angry criminals eyed up their new enemy, as did Avrria. The owner of the voice was a 40-ish, pretty blonde woman. She was slouched on the wall, in a corner near the bar, chatting to a cloaked girl, who, jugding by the way people looked at her, was important round here. The pirate types muttered among themselves and went back into the back room, followed by their boss. Avrria sat down on a half table that was propped up in the wreckage and looked her two helpers up and down. "What's with the help?" She enquired, kicking a pile of broken glass. "Can't have you wrecking my whole cantina, can I?" The cloaked figure joked. "So, you own this place? Who's the rude friend?" Avrria replied, hoping she might end the boring small talk soon and get to the gossip. "Yeah, I own this place, and she's my sister, who isn't rude, she's the nice one." "I'm not rude or nice!" The blonde snapped. "Well, I don't like being called a kid! That's personal!" Avrria said sharply. "Well, you look about 12 to me." The armoured woman said, looking at Avrria. Avrria narrowed her eyes and looked back. She noticed that the woman's armour looked like a altered version of Mandalorian armour, so, a modern Mando. She let her eyes take in a bit more detailing, snowy white skin, bright blue eyes and a scar running across her delicate features, if Avrria gave a stuff, she might refer to her as attractive. "So what if I'm young? That doesn't mean you can make personal comments!" The young girl said, breaking the stony silence. "Hmm, anyway, I'm Holly Talon, I heard you name earlier." "So? We're not doing a meet and greet." Avrria said sarcasticly. "I just thought I should warn you about who I am." The Mando folded her slim arms across her chest. "And I'm supposed to care? I've never heard of you." Holly's face changed as Avrria spoke, her blue eyes narrowed and she turned to talk to the cloaked cantina owner. Avrria, aware more trouble may be on the way, closed her eyes and let herself accidently tune into their conversation. "She's good, Tala, she's even got a criminal attitude good even to get to me." Holly said "Yes, she reminds me of you when you were young, but what are we supposed to do about it?" "Tala" ,as Avrria assumed she was called, replied. "Well, we might not be able to pull off this job alone." "So you're worried, your going soft in your old age, Hol." "You're older than me! I just thought-" "Its not such a bad idea, we'll talk to her, ok?" "Ok, Lanna." Avrria snapped out of the trance and tried to look innocent as "Tala" and "Lanna" (the same person, which was confusing Avrria) approached her. The Job 'Lanna' and Holly walked up to Avrria. The young girl looked them up and down, trying to calculate what they were up to while looking as innocent as possible. The Mandalorian that clearly thought everyone should know her perched herself on the table beside Avrria and the cloaked woman with multiple names followed suit, sitting down on the other side of Avrria. The two looked at each other for a moment. Then 'Tala' spoke, lowering the hood of her cloak now that the fight had emptied the room, revealing herself to be a golden-skinned Twi'lek. Her words grabbed the young time traveler's interest. "My sister and I are Bounty Hunters. We've taken a massively well-paying job to assassinate...some Republic Senator." The Twi'lek began explaining. Republic...? Avie mused. They're still around...? She shook off her thoughts and turned back to the woman speaking to her. "And my sister thinks-" She continued, just getting to the point when she was cut off. "I'll tell her myself, you waffle too much!" Holly snapped. Then her piercing blue eyes settled on Avrria. "You're coming with us, right?" She asked, no, stated. Avrria considered this, staring back at them both. "I'll think about it, but I'm no Bounty Hunter." She replied, her voice a lot calmer than she was. Holly and the Twi'lek looked at one another again, and laughed. "You're kidding right? Talanna and I are infamous Bounty Hunters, even if you've never heard of me, and the Senator Corsetti job pays millions at once. Credits in hand, no questions asked. You can't refuse!" Holly answered, shock in her voice and her wide indigo eyes. "I'm more interested in why your sister needs three names than credits." She commented sassily. "Nicknames, her fault." Talanna explained. "Now are you coming or not?!" "Fine..." She agreed. Authors Notes to Readers *Before anyone asks, yes, Avrria Kaline was the name of my main CWA profile (Kitty Zalia was my backup CWA profile) I joined SWTOR when CWA ended, naming my two sith Kitty and Avrria, and since I romanced Andronikos on Kitty and made Avrria their daughter, I used this story on here, as I discovered it on 25th April 2014, and had no storyline for my CWA characters as CWA had been over ages before the idea of character storylines even crossed my mind. *In the story, Avrria's age stays the same through time travel, its part of her ability as the storyline wouldn't work otherwise. *The picture of Andronikos is badly edited because about 3 hours before I tried to make it, my good editing program broke, and it hasn't been working since. Screenshot_2014-04-25_18_54_38_404824.jpg|Avrria's (then newly-wed) parents, Kitty Revel and Andronikos Revel, 6 months prior to her birth. Sith-fury-blender-model perspectivefrontcrop rocz3d.jpg|The Fury-Class Imperial Interceptor owned by Lady Kitty Revel, also known as Darth Nox, Avrria's mother. Screenshot_2014-04-26_09_58_49_042017.jpg|Lady Kitty Revel, (Darth Nox) in full sith gear. AvrriaFather.png|Andronikos Revel in modified sith-type armour given to him by Kitty. Category:Force Sensitive Category:Time Traveler Category:Humans Category:Female Characters